


Go get 'em, tiger

by Justasmalltownfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justasmalltownfangirl/pseuds/Justasmalltownfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been waiting for this so long, so long, and he had wanted it so much, so much. There was nothing he wanted more, nothing he wouldn't do to make it happen. He hadn't even known that he could want something that much, that it was actually possible to physically ache for the touch of a certain person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go get 'em, tiger

”Give her compliments, lots of compliments, they love that.”

Cas didn't know where to look, didn't know if he dared to stare at Dean as he talked or if he was supposed to scout the bar for girls. He couldn't decide what was more appropiate, so he shifted back and forth.

”You don't need to say much about yourself, probably shouldn't either, just ask questions, talk about her.”

Cas shifted nervously in his chair and took another sip of the beer. Couldn't he just leave it be? Couldn't he just decide not to, wouldn't that be best?

”Girls love to talk about themselves.”

But no, he had been waiting for this so long, so long, and he had wanted it so much, so much. There was nothing he wanted more, nothing he wouldn't do to make it happen. He hadn't even known that he could want something that much, that it was actually possible to physically ache for the touch of a certain person.

”Go to her place, you got me? Do not take her to the bunker.”

His eyes stayed a little longer at Dean's full lips, their shape, the way they moved when he talked...

”That would be the best way to scare her off.”

The way they looked when he laughed at his own joke...

He shook it off, his eyes started moving around again and he didn't allow them to stay too long at one place. That would be too risky, then he would notice and stop him before he could do it.

”Don't talk too much though, don't let her know what a freak you are.”

He nodded as he deemed it an appropiate time, but he really wasn't hearing a word he said. He was focused on... other things. Like the lump in his stomach, the tingling in his stomach, the heat from under his pants.

”But what happens next you already know, don't ya?”

Dean laughed his booming laugh again and Cas tried really hard to force out a tiny smile, even though every part of his body was aching and longing.

”So...”

Cas cleared his throat, took yet another sip and managed to get his mouth to move.

”So.”

Dean smiled that beautiful smile that made him weak in his knees and put a hand on his shoulder so his heart skipped a beat. Years, it had been years, yet it still did that. He hadn't even known it could do that, and he was so grateful that Dean had showed him that it could.

”Go get 'em, tiger.”

He would've said that he wasn't a tiger and didn't really understand that phrase, but that would ruin the moment and he had planned it really carefully for a very long time now.

He stood up on his unsteady legs, for a second had to support himself on the table and when he thought he could stand on his own he saw that his hands were shaking. But he had to do it, took a stumbling step back and almost tripped over the chair. He lift up his hands because he could manage this himself, turned around, took two steps and stopped. He clenched his fists, gathered up his courage, prepared himself mentally and told himself that this was what he wanted more than anything in the world and he needed to do it even if it wouldn't work, because he did this for himself and not for Dean, for Castiel and not someone else. He needed to be brave for the first time in his life, grab the bull by the horns and face his biggest fear, only fear by those measures. He wouldn't be a coward any longer, wouldn't run away and hide anymore.

He exhaled one last time, turned around, only needed to take one step to get back, took Dean's face in his hands and pressed his lips against his. Awkwardly and shyly at first, unsure and unexperienced as he was, strange and unusal as it felt, but more certainly and harder as he slowly remembered how to do it and Dean returned the kiss.

They pressed against each other, hungrily tasting each other and exploring each other's others mouths for the first time. Cas hadn't known a kiss could be that eager, that awaited, that wanted and needed. With Dean's lips against his own he felt whole, for the first time in very long. Like all the scars were healing and all his wounds disappeared.

He had been wanting that for so long, dreamed about it every night when he was human. He had wanted it so badly that for a while he hadn't been able to look at Dean without thinking about it, about how it would feel with him so close. He had wondered how he would smell, how he would taste and how his nose would feel pressed against his own, and now he knew. Had he dropped dead that very second it hadn't mattered at all, because he had achieved everything he wanted. Now he had kissed Dean, Dean Winchester, the blond with the freckles that he had had the biggest crush on ever since he had first met him.

He could've continued that kiss for hours, forever if he could, but they both needed to breathe. He didn't feel that air was more important than Dean, but his body was of a different opinion. So they pulled away and looked at each other with the tips of their noses still touching and their foreheads close together. Dean looked confused with his beautiful green eyes, as if he was still processing it, as if he never could've imagined that Cas would've felt the same way about him. He opened his mouth to say something, but Cas was quicker.

”Did that sufficiently get them?” he said, smiling widly and tilting his head lightly to the side before adding: ” _Tiger_.”


End file.
